yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirVicksALot/Why I Left the Server and Possible Hiatus
Note: This blog post may contain a degree of salt towards certain users. I don't mean to call any of you out, and I will not mention any names, but I still want to get my point and opinion on this situation across. Apologies if you were one of the users involved in this incident and I make a reference to something you did. So, you might have noticed the Discord server for this wiki. Why would I have done that? A whole shitstorm of drama occurred after I simply asked someone politely to not mention a certain topic that is actually triggering to me. Yes, I am actually triggered by this topic unlike dumb edgy kids on Tumblr who say they're triggered by pineapples and no, I'm not one of those dumb edgy kids on Reddit(?) who make jokes out of triggers. Also, note that I beyond hate using the term "trigger" because of both kinds of dumb edgy kids, but that's the only term that I can think of to use to explain this, so I guess I will have to stick to it. Anyways, after I asked the person nicely to not mention the subject, they and another staff member started to pretty much say that they have a right to talk about it and they don't need to put some sort of warning beforehand, pretty much illustrating me as the asshole. This mini-fight went on for a bit before the same staff member told us both to stop numerous times; apologies for that, by the way. But no, it doesn't stop there. After a few people stated in the server suggestions channel that putting trigger warnings before rants with potentially triggering content to solve this problem. Another fight broke out in this channel between several users, myself included. To be fully honest and blunt, I have never been more fucking disgusted in my entire fourteen years, seven months and eight days of living on this planet. To sum up that entire fight, several users tried to prove that what was mentioned wasn't actually a trigger of mine, even though yes, yes it is and I have valid reasons to be and heavily implied why it is triggering to me only because I felt like I had to imply why it's a trigger for me. Then a lot more shit happened. The main thing that caused me to leave the server was when I got a ping explaining why I was the one who was being a self-centered asshole for simply asking someone to not mention a topic since it's actually triggering to me. So, after that, a little bit more happened, and then I said fuck it and left. That fucking repulsed me. Edit: I forgot to mention a few things here: I do not have anything against any of these users involved, but I still am pretty pissed off at them for this. Also, another thing, I might re-join the server, but the soonest I can see myself being in a place where I would be able to go back to the server would be in a couple of weeks. Edit #2: Scratch what I said about waiting a week or two to rejoin; I think I am in a place where I can actually rejoin the server sometime tonight (for me it is currently 6:27 PM EST, so expect me on in a couple of hours). Now, as for the possible hiatus, I might go on hiatus because of something I've stated so many times; stress. I've been extremely stressed out lately from school and I don't think I can juggle school and the wiki at the same time anymore. I've also been beyond out of a good place for far too long, so some time away from the wiki to clear my head would be helpful to me. Will update this blog post if I do decide to go on hiatus for a while. Category:Blog posts